The Broken Wing of Icarus
The Broken Wing of Icarus is the 78th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 66th episode to be aired. The Moat for the last production day of Season 2 was a simple one; players just had to swing on a rope to get across. The Silver Snakes got their first teammate across the fastest, and also rang their gong first. Very soon after, the Green Monkeys, Purple Parrots and Red Jaguars locked into second, third and fourth place respectively. One of the greatest inventors of all time was the mythical Greek, Dædalus. Held captive by an evil king, Dædalus built two sets of wings out of feathers and wax so he and his son Icarus could escape. "Icarus," said Dædalus, "don't fly too high, because the sun will melt your wings!" But once he was airborne, Icarus forgot his father's advice. "Look dad!" he said. "I can see the whole city from here! I'm going a little higher!" "No!" said Dædalus, but Icarus flew up to where he could see the mountains and their terraced farms. A falcon passed above, and he flew up to meet it. Now he could see the distant ocean with waves crashing on its shore. His father was just a dot below calling, "Icarus! Icarus!" But Icarus couldn't hear. According to legend, an eagle called to him, and then a cloud, and each time, Icarus flew higher. But, as he got higher, the sun got hotter and melted his wings. They broke apart, and he plunged down into the ocean. All that was left was a part of a feathered wing, which floated ashore. The Silver Snakes are Kevin and Lisa. The Green Monkeys are Jason and April. Birds in the Sky (Bungee Ceiling) According to legend, Icarus loved the view of the Earth, the clouds, and flying with the birds. Here, April and Kevin were able to see what it was like. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a bird, jump up, stick it in the sky above him/her and then do the same with the rest of the birds. The player with the most birds in the sky in 60 seconds won. This game almost resulted in a tie, as April placed her fifth bird in the sky at the last second while Kevin managed to place four, awarding April a half pendant of life. Icarus's Melted Wings (Tilt Swing) As Icarus flew higher, the sun melted his wings and he began to lose feathers one by one. When Kirk gave the signal, Jason and Lisa each had to run around to Icarus's wing, jump up, grab a feather, bring it around, drop it into each of their buckets, and then run back around to do it again. The player with the most feathers in his/her bucket in 60 seconds won. Lisa dropped her fourth feather in her bucket at the last second, while Jason dropped a total of seven feathers in his bucket, awarding him a half pendant of life. Feather Flight (Trapeze) Icarus's father, Dædalus gave him the feathers that enabled him to fly. When Kirk gave the signal, the girls had to represent Dædalus by placing a feather between their feet, grabbing the trapeze, and swinging out to meet their partners (representing Icarus) in the middle. Once there, they had to give their partners the feathers, which they will stick to their backs. The team with the most feathers on the male player's back in 60 seconds won. While counting the feathers, Kirk at first failed to notice the two feathers on the bottom of Kevin's back until he counted a total of six for the Silver Snakes, beating out the Green Monkeys' four, awarding the Silver Snakes a full pendant of life, which to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "The civilization of Ancient Crete was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. Which of these mythical places has also thought to have been destroyed by the same event? Shangrola, Atlantis, or Mount Olympus?" Kevin rang in and incorrectly answered "Mount Olympus", giving the Green Monkeys a chance to answer. April correctly answered, "Atlantis", sending her and Jason to Olmec's Temple in search of the broken wing. The run begins with Jason swiftly running to the Temple starting from the Crypt and swung across the rope in the Pit and hits the actuator when he heads into the Room of the Mandarin Hand, where he meets a Temple Guard and gives up his only pendant. He then completed the objective and heads into the King's Storeroom (unknown to everyone, he is just one room away from the Broken Wing) After smashing the pots, finding the key and placing in the right hole, a door suddenly opens with 2 minutes remaining. He obviously knows that the door to the Shrine is locked, so he tries another hole but nothing happens. Jason then heads to the Observatory but suddenly realizes that he is going backwards so he heads back into the King's Storeroom and corrects himself by going down into the Jester's Court (One of only two times the player heads down from that room the first being The Moccasins of Geronimo). The doors open when he pressed the three buttons in the central painting and heads through the Dark Forest where he wisely finds the key and opens the door to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey where he finds the Broken Wing with only 54 seconds remaining. He then heads in the Observatory, heads down the Room of the Mandarin Hand and crawls across the Pit. But Instead of swinging across the pit, Jason did it the hard way and heads to the Ledges. With 23 seconds remaining, he is confused on how he should get out before getting his head together at 10 seconds. But just as Jason is about to exit the Temple, time expired which made Kirk jump for surprise and could not believe that Jason was only a few inches away to the exit. The Broken Wing of Icarus Part 1 The Broken Wing of Icarus Part 2 * The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus can be seen in the Room of the Secret Password when Olmec was telling everyone where the broken wing was. * This is the last episode in Season 2 where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This is the fourth and final episode where a team incorrectly answers The Tiebreaker question. The first three episodes are The Keys to the Alhambra, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, and The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin. * This was the only episode where a team of Green Monkeys competed in the Temple Run with only one Pendant of Life. * This was the last episode in Season 2 where a team of Green Monkeys competed in the Temple Run. * This was only episode where a team of Green Monkeys attempted to retrieved an artifact in placed the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * Jason was the last male to perform a Solo Run. * This episode's run is the closest someone brought out an artifact without crossing the temple gates; the timer hit zero when Jason was behind Olmec. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:1 Pendant Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Green Monkeys Category:Solo Run Category:Male Going First Category:Artifact Reached Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game